I should be good to be with my love
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: En un accidente causado por exceso de velocidad Edward muere y Bella casi pierde la vida...Hoy ella visita a su amor al cementerio y lo que mas le duele es no haberle podido decir que iba a ser papa ya que ni ella lo sabia...muy triste mal summary...


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece la historia…

* * *

Los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: porque se fue porque murió, de Gloria Trevi.

* * *

* Por que se fue por que murió

Por que el señor me lo quito

Se ha ido al cielo

Y para poder ir yo

Debo también ser

Buena para estar con

Mi amor*

Hoy aquí estoy sentada al frente de su tumba, si porque el amor de mi vida…mi prometido Edward Cullen murió el señor me lo arrebato y no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera pude decirle cuanto lo amaba…Y véanme hoy aquí yo llorando su adiós porque justo unos días después me di cuenta que estaba esperando el fruto de nuestro amor y el

No lo sabrá nunca, ¿Por qué me tuvo que dejar así? ¿Por qué me dejo aquí abandonada, sin ganas de vivir y recordando ese momento?...No se escuchaba nada mas que mis sollozos me dolía en el alma saber que no lo veré nunca mas…

*íbamos los dos al anochecer

Oscurecía y no podía ver

El manejaba iba mas de 100

Prendió las luces para leer

Había un letrero de desviación

El cual pasamos sin precaución

Muy tarde fue al enfrenar el auto volcó

Y hasta el fondo fue a dar*

Recuerdo muy bien esa noche, regresábamos de la fiesta de la casa de sus padres fue la última noche en que lo vi con vida:

_FLAHS BACK_

_Ese día nos quedamos hasta tarde, cuando salimos de la casa de sus padres eran las doce de la noche, Edward y yo teníamos la discusión de siempre: su alocada manera de conducir y más cuando íbamos en la pista…_

—_Edward baja la velocidad…vas a doscientos kilómetros por hora-chille con miedo._

—_Bueno la mitad…- no pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco._

_Había un letrero de desviación era el que teníamos que tomar para ir a nuestra casa, Edward lo paso rapidísimo a ciento cincuenta…No se en que momento le llego un mensaje al celular y él lo saco y lo empezó a leer no podía ver mucho porque era muy de noche y esa noche el cielo era casi negro…Lo que se es que algo hizo que Edward frenara en seco…pero parece que no lo hizo a tiempo ya que algo nos golpeo y el carro dios vueltas hasta que se volcó yo lo único que pensaba era "O mi dios"…_

_*__al dar vueltas yo me salí_

_Por un momento no supe de mí_

_Al despertar hacia el auto corrí_

_Y aun con vida lo pude hallar_

_Al verme lloro me dijo amor_

_Allá te espero donde esta dios_

_El ha querido separarnos hoy_

_Abrázame fuerte por que me voy_

_Al fin lo abrace y al besarlo se sonrío_

_Después de un suspiro_

_En mis brazos quedo*_

_Yo me Salí del coche en una de las vueltas que dio…me dolía todo y olía mi sangre pero luche contra mis náuseas y todo para pode ir a ver que había pasado con el con mi ángel…me desmache creo que por unos 3 minutos…me levante y corrí hacia los restos del Volvo a ver si ahí se encontraba Edward, yo juraba que iba a estar bien como yo…_

_Pero al ir lo encontré a la par del coche con su camisa blanca manchada de sangre…_

_Sentía como mis lagrimas bañaban mi rostro al verlo en ese estado yo lo amo…_

—_Bella-intento decir-Bella te amo, debes continuar sin mi, me voy a morir lo se, lo siento corazón, te cuidare desde el cielo siempre estaré ahí cuidando de ti y esperándote, eres mi vida hoy por desgracia el señor quiere que yo me separe de ti…-dijo llorando._

—_Edward no te despidas por favor…iré por ayuda…no te despidas-implore._

—_Shh…tranquila Bella quédate aquí y abrázame por favor es lo que necesito para irme en paz-me dijo._

—_Te adoro Edward no te quiero perder._

—_No me perderás estaré siempre en tu corazón-no lo pensé mas y lo bese._

_El me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y supe que seria la ultima que vería porque después de eso suspiro un te amo y sus esmeraldas se cerraron para siempre y murió ahí en mis brazos…_

_Fin del flash…_

_*_ Por que se fue por que murió

Por que el señor me lo quito

Se ha ido al cielo

Y para poder ir yo

Debo también ser

Buena para estar con mi amor*

Si así es como lo perdí…pero es que tal vez si hubiera ido por ayuda el estuviera aquí…Mis lagrimas no cesaban y se muy bien que esto me hace daño más que todo en mi estado ya que mi bebe todo lo siente…pero se que Edward hubiera querido que fuese feliz pero sin el no puedo serlo como si el era mi vida recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conocí:

_Flash back_

_Era mi primer día como estrella en LA porque si estaba cumpliendo mi sueño aunque tenia 17 añitos había llegado a cumplir mi meta…_

—_Señorita Swan ¿quieres conocer a tu asistente?-pregunto mi representante._

—_Claro-asegure y así entro un chico de mínimo 17 años, corpulento pero no exagerado, de cabello color bronce, ojos de un esmeralda hermoso, sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento…al verlo sentí como mi corazón daba un salto…_

—_Hola-dijo sonriente-Woo eres mas guapa en persona._

_Solo asentí estaba embobada comiéndomelo con el pensamiento y la mirada…_

_Luego de un mes nos habíamos echo los mejores amigos del mundo…éramos inseparables…_

—_Bella ¿quieres venir por un helado conmigo?-me pregunto._

—_Claro._

_Al llegar note que el estaba tenso y nervioso…pero yo no sabia porque aunque crean yo sentía mas que una amistad por el pero tenia miedo que el me hubiera descubierto y que me dijera que me alejara de el…_

—_Bella tenemos que hablar-dijo después de comprar los helados._

— _¿De que?-le dije nerviosa._

—_De esto que siento por ti._

—_Y ¿que sientes en realidad?_

—_Esto-dijo y junto nuestros labios en un beso apasionado…_

—_Woo-fue todo lo que pude decir._

—_Bella te amo, te prometo ser el mejor novio de toda la vida ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

—_Claro que si-dije emocionada y lo bese._

_Al cumplir los 20 el me propuso matrimonio...fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, el y yo soñábamos con una vida de ensueño, con una gran casa blanco y muchos hijos…_

_Fin del Flash_

Tengo tres meses de embarazo, al parecer tenia 18 días cuando paso el accidente y perdí a mi ángel, tengo un pequeño bultito, me dijeron que lo mas seguro es que fueran gemelos dos niños…dos recuerdos de el…

—Te hubiera gustado saber esto ¿verdad? Saber que serás papa mi amor-le hable a la fría lapida siempre lo hacia, le hablaba axial me sentía mas cerca de el…

—Edward, mi amor serás papa y de dos maravillosos niños que se parecerán a ti mi vida, creó que me retirare de la música durante un año para poder estar con ellos, ocuparan a su papa Edward, te prometo que siempre les hablare de ti-le prometí.

—Edward, mi vida me haces tanta falta…quisiera estar junto a ti…no sabes como me faltan tus besos, tus abrazos, tu forma de hacerme tuya…sigo siendo tuya y lo sabes, ¿es que como acostarme con otro o estar con otro? No, simplemente no puedo no quiero… seré solo tuya Edward eternamente tuya…

—Amor tengo que irme te juro que vendré mañana, se que estas cuidándome… y espero que pronto nos encontremos de nuevo, te amo Edward…

Dije y me levante, tenia una junta con Alice la hermana menor de Edward…sentía como si estuviera dejando mi vida…y sabia que axial era pero no podía hacer nada…

Hoy en día si me mantiene de pie es el apoyo de su familia y mi embarazo…

Si pudiera hablar con el le diría cuanto lo extraño y que no lo he olvidado y que nunca lo re-emplazare porque es mi vida y siempre lo será porque esta gravado en mi memoria en mi vida y en mi corazón…

Algún días nos encontraremos lo se hasta entonces…

…ESPERAME!!!....

_

* * *

_

Ya se triste pero estoy de nuevo depre el amor apesta odio el amor… bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews porfavor LOS QUIERO QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TODOS!!!!XD


End file.
